Eclipse
by Gfantasy2000
Summary: What will happen when the non-magic world and the magic world collide? Chaos. The dragon slayers has been transported to another dimension, while the "dragon slayers" in the non-magical world has been transported to our dear friends in Fairy Tail. What they don't know, a dark and evil creature is lurking around. (I think my summary sucks.. - -') rated T just in case
1. The Beginning

**HI! Thank you for taking your time to read my book! It means a lot.. Well, this is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! Chapters 1-2 will be based on the time before the eclipse. Also, this happens after the GMG**

***_* = the person is doing an action**

**'_' = the person is thinking**

**2000: There will be parings.. I already know who I'm putting together.. *evil smile***

**Lucy: I'm scared to even ask who I'm paired with**

**2000: Don't worry, Lucy.. Everything will be alright. *another evil smile***

**Juvia: I hope she pairs me with Gray. HE BETTER NOT BE WITH LOVE RIVAL *evil glare***

**(BTW I'm not good with the honorifics so.. yeah)**

***Lucy and I step back***

**Virgo: Gfantasy2000 does not own Fairy Tail. She wish she does.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span> NON-MAGICAL<span> WORLD**

** Lucy's P.O.V**

*GULP* I stared at the tall building in front of me. Oh how much I didn't want to go in there. In front of me lies the most famous school in all of Fiore, _Fairy Tail. _*Sigh* As I opened the door, I thought of how miserable my life was.

I looked around, trying to catch anyone that will throw a raw egg on me, there was no one.

I stared at the people gossiping near their lockers, they weren't talking about me.

I sighed with relief as I reached my classroom, 'Nothing bad happened to me. I HAVE been here for 2 weeks, they probably got tired of bullying me,' I thought. I remembered how I got into this mess in the first place.

_ FLASHBACK_

_ It was my first day in Fairy Tail Academy, and I was pretty happy I was accepted. It was lunch time and I was looking for somewhere to sit. I looked down for a minute just to see what I got. Ham sandwich, a hanfull of grapes and my favourite, strawberry milkshake. But the, someone pushed me from the behind, making me spill everything on a boy who was walking towards me. "Gomen!" I said to the boy. "Tsk. This was my favourite jacket. Oh, well, no worries," he said. _

_Something about the way he said it told me to run for my life. The whole cafeteria went silent. I looked around, seeing worried faces on some of the student's faces. I then looked at the boy I spilled my lunch on. He had spiky pink hair and black eyes. **(A/N That was how they described him on Fairy Tail Wiki) **"Natsu, what have you got here?" asked a tall teen with long spiky black hair and red eyes. "Hmm. I don't know, Gajeel. I think I have found a new toy," said the pink haired while grabbing Lucy's chin and examining her. He had an evil smirk on his face, and I couldn't move. I just stared in shock,'What the-.' _

_"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he said, and before I could say anything else, he pulled me close so only I could hear. "I will make you regret what you have just done." He left with the ohter boy. I was still in shock of what just happened, but only later on, I found out I just messed with the scariest guy in this whole academy. _

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

Because everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was too scared of Natsu, they all were forced to bully, no, torture me. No one seemed to enjoy it, only Natsu and his gang. Everyone threw eggs, flour, any type of messy food at me, which I guessed was representing the lunch I spilled on him. Girls near their lockers gossiped about me and spread a lot of rumours about me.

Like how I dated one of the teachers just to get into this school, and they say I'm ugly and stuff like that, well, they don't know what I really look like. I kept my identity a secret, no one knows I'm the heiress to the Heartfilia Co.

I wanted to live a normal life, so I put on some glasses and always wore a big sweater to hide my curves. I guess this is what I get, a life being targeted by the scariest guy in the school.

I sat down on my chair, happy that the torturing was over.

What I didn't know, was an evil smile was on the face of a pink haired boy in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>MAGICAL WORLD<span>**

** Normal P.O.V**

"Oi Lucy! Let's go on a job!" yelled an energetic fire dragon at guild's enterance. "Natsu! We just came back from one! Can't we rest?!" asked the celestrial mage. "Oh, come on Lucy, you're the one who always complain about how we barely going on jobs," Natsu said as he walked towards Lucy,"also we need more money for food."

"Aye!" said the flying cat.

"But I'm tired! Can we go in a week?" she asked.

He looked at his nakama and saw how tired she was, "Fine."

"My,my, you two are getting along well," said Mira from behind the counter with a funny look.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Oh, I know that look. That's the look when she's in her matchmaking mood. I remembered one time, she locked me and Gray in a broom closet for hours! Natsu literally went crazy looking for me, thinking I was kidnapped or something.

When he finally found me, he looked like he has finally found his lost puppy, but when he saw who I was with, hell broke loose. Mira was in the back, while Gray and Natsu was fighting, and she looked sad at how her plan failed. But then, when she overheard Natsu say ,"What were you doing with MY Lucy," she smiled with joy.

After that, I tried to avoid Natsu, but that guy is like a shadow. He followed me everywhere, making sure I don't go near Gray, and Juvia was glad to help him with that.

It's not like I like Gray, but I don't understand why Natsu is worried about me. Whenever I asked, he would always answer, "You are like a sister to me. I don't want you to date that underwear pervert."

"Hey, Lucy, did you hear?" asked my blue haired friend, Levy.

"What?" I asked

"There's going to be a solar eclipse tomorrow!"

"Really? Let's watch it with the whole guild!" I said with excitment.

**Somewhere In Magnolia**

"Master, we are ready for tomorrow," said a short man.

*Chuckle* "We have been waiting for a long time, haven't we? Get Nico and Kyle, NOW!" yelled another man, hidden in the dark.

"Y-yes, Master," aid teh short man, bowing and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong> This wasn't what I expected, but I forgot what I was supposed to put. :'( I'm scared if I changed the characters, and the people in the end, I just made up. I can't think how I'm gonna start Ch.2 <strong>

** *breath in, breath out***

** Also, can someone tell me what Natsu, Gray, (and i think Gajeel) call each other when they are fighting? I only remebered Gray calling Natsu 'flame head' and Natsu calling Gray 'underwear pervert'**

**2000: Well, I hoped you like it so far.**

**Erza: And where was I? *evil atmosphere***

**2000:Uh, IN the next chapter! **

**Mira: Who are the couples? **

**Erza: Yeah, who am I with?**

** Both gives me a death glare**

**2000: To the viewers who doesn't want to know who are the couples yet, please head on to chapter 2, if not well, here you go:**

** NatsuxLucy (hehe I'm a huge NALU fan!)**

** GrayxJuvia **

** GajeelxLevy (I think these two are a great couple!)**

** JellalxErza**

** RomeoxWendy**

** ElfmanxEvergreen**

** _I NEED HELP TO DECIDE LISANNA & MIRA! _**

**_ Until Next Time! *waves goodbye*_**

**_ -Gfantasy2000_**


	2. Torture

**2000: I think I did a good job in chapter 1**

**Loke: It would have been better if I was there. *In a spotlight***

**2000: I forgot you existed**

**Loke gives a hurt face**

**2000: I'm joking!**

**Loke: Gfantasy2000 does not own Fairy Tail, you gotta hand it to Hiro Mashima!**

**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NON-MAGICAL WORLD<span>**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

So far, nothing happened. For the rest of the morning, I enjoyed the peace that was given to me. I just smiled while walking down the hallway, holding my books. It was math now, and when I reached the math class, no one was there except for a girl reading. I looked around and noticed my desk wasn't there. 'That's odd,' I thought. I looked over to the blue haired girl, I think her name was Levy.

"Um, do you know where my desk is?"

**Levy's P.O.V**

'Calm down, Levy. Just do what they told you to do.'

"Umm. Y-your desk? I saw t-the janitor taking it o-out," I told her. 'Levy what are you doing! Just because Natsu told you to say doesn't mean you should! This poor girl is going through a lot.'

**Lucy's P.O.V **

Is it me, or she scared? I just shrugged it off. "Ok, thanks! By the way, my name is Leslie Crim, and yours?" I asked her, still hiding my real identity.

She tensed and said," L-levy. Nice to meet you," she said while holding out her hand. It was shaking crazy. "Nice to meet you!" I said, shaking her hand. I just made my first friend! FINALLY!

"Levy, do you know why they took my desk?"

"Uh, there was s-something wrong with y-your desk, so they took it out. Ms. Strauss told me to t-tell you if you can meet up with her in the west hall. She said something about you having to hand in your essay."

"Oh, I did hand it in. Well, I'll go meet up with her and tell her I hand it in. Bye, Levy!" I said as I waved to her and running out of the classroom.

It took me 5 minutes to reach the west hall, and I saw something. 'Isn't that my desk?' I thought, as I ran towards it. I couldn't breath when I saw what was written on it.

**STUPID! SLUT BRAT! **

** UGLY! (Think of other bad words) **

It went on and on, and I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around and saw Natsu's fan club.

"Now!" yelled a black haired girl. All of a sudden, they threw a bag of flour, eggs, and sugar on me. I just looked down with a shocked face. "Gi He! Isn't that a bit to harsh, Natsu?" I heard Gajeel somewhere.

"Oh, come on! She deserved it!"

Then I felt a punch on my side. I looked over and saw a water,well not water but MILK, balloons on me. I couldn't help it, this was taking it too far. I ran away and heard Natsu yell,"Hey, where you going? The fun didn't even start yet!"

I cried and I found myself in the roof.

I couldn't breath, I felt hopeless. I just cried and cried, no one will look for me because no one cares about me.

I wish Natsu will just disappear.

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Miss, it's time to get up," said my maid, Carly.

"Ugh, no, go away," I said as I pulled the covers to my face.

"Miss, please, you have to go to school."

Once I heard the word _school, _I groaned.

"Miss, you have to go. Also why did you have to make a mess of your uniform?"

"I told you, in baking class, I forgot my apron and it got dirty."

"As you say, miss," she said as she walked away.

I grumbled at thought of the idea of going back. I got up and went straight to the shower.

I put on the spare uniform I had and ran down the stairs. At the dining room, I saw the long table with maids and butlers standing around it. At the farthest end of the table was my only living relative, my uncle Lance **(made it up on the spot. Oh and he's Jude's father). **"Good morning, Lucy! Ready for school?

"Good morning Lucy! Ready for school," he asked in a cheerful way.

"I guess," I mumbled as I sat down.

He ignored my mumbling and then went on and on about the CEO of the Parker Industries.

Mu uncle. The down-to-earth, joyful, and loving person. He couldn't even hurt a fly! People talk behind his back and say how he's to kind and that the reason why my grandfather didn't give him the company was because he was too soft. He didn't care, though, he liked the freedom.

But, until my mother and father was murdered, he took full responsibility of the company until I come to age.

"Lucy, you are going to be late!"

I looked over to the clock, 'Oh shiz!'

I got up, grabbed my backpack and rushed out to the car

"Hi, Joey!" I said to my driver while closing the door behind me.

"Good morning, Miss. Usually spot?" he asked.

"Yes please," I answered and rummaged through my bag.

He sighed,"Miss, why don't you tell them who you really are?"

I put on a light smile,"I don't want it like before."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hi, Lucy! Wanna come to my sleepover?"_

_"Good morning, young miss. Had a nice day?"_

_ I was sitting in my desk and a bunch of kids surrounded me. I was 8 years old and in the 2nd grade. _

_I beamed. People said I had the '**perfect'** life. I'm in a rich family, have loving parents and loved by everyone. _

_I didn't realized, that they were pretending._

_ **One Day**_

_ "Why are you friends with her?"_

_I overheard the conversation between two students in my class._

_"I'm pretending! She's a spoiled person **(A/N I was going to put brat, but I can't imagine an eight year old saying that)**, everyone else is pretending!"_

_I remembered I ran home to my mother and father. They tried to cheer me up, but knowing the fact that they don't actually like me, kills me._

_Then, a week later, my mom and dad was shot from a robbery. That was the last straw. My life went upside down because of money._

_My supposedly 'friends' only liked me for my money._

_My parents died because of our money._

_I couldn't take it. I hated our family fortune. Since my parents died, I inherited everything. I knew that more people will pretend to know me just for it._

_So, I asked my guardian, Uncle Lance, if I could be home-schooled for a couple of years, but once I'm 15, I'm going to high school. _

_I didn't like the idea, but I knew I had to get out some day. I thought that if no one knew I was actually Lucy Heartfilia, they would leave me alone._

_ END OF FLASHBACK  
><em>

"Miss Lucy, we're here," Joey said, snapping me out of that memory.

I looked through my bag and found a big uniform sweater that will cover my curves and glasses. I put those on and put my hair in a bun. "Bye, Joey."

I got out of the car and started to walk. Joey dropped me off 2 blocks away from school.

I walked and then I heard a laugh behind me. "Oi, Lucy! Where were you? You left early yesterday."

I didn't have to turn around to see who that was, I already knew. I started to run and once I reached school, someone pulled my sweater.

"Hey, why did you run? It's not nice to run away."

I turned around and saw Natsu giving his famous grin, but evilly. I started to tremble with fear.

"P-please Natsu. Can you please s-stop this madness? I am sorry f-for spilling stuff on your jacket, b-but please can I have a normal school life with no one bullying me?"

His gang, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, and school's famous playboy, Loke, came behind him.

"Natsu, let the poor girl go. Don't you think she had enough?" asked Grey.

"Oh c'mon Grey! When did you get soft? Why, do you like this girl" Gejeel teased.

Natsu started to think. "I know. If you are truly sorry, lick my shoes."

I stared at him, shocked. Students that were passing by, happened to stay and see what is going on. I looked around, madly.

I tried to look for an escape route, and remembered that Natsu doesn't have morning classes with me. The bell rang and I dashed away, heading to class.

"That's no fun!" he yelled.

I kept my head down and rushed into class.

Gildarts came in and said, "Ok, class. Turn to page 117."

I started at the clock the whole period, wanting to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>The scenes where the students wrote on Lucy's desk and when they threw flour and eggs on her and when Natsu said that if she was truly sorry, he has to lick his shoes were on a TV drama I watched. Exactly, a Korean drama. I like watching those and it's from the show Boys Over Flowers. I think I'll write another book (still <em>Fairy Tail, <em>but in a non-magical world) about it... When I'm done with this book though.**

**2000:Thank you all for reading my book so far!**

**Loke: I didn't even say anything!**

**Erza: *gives a death glare* WHERE AM I?**

**Juvia: And where was Juvia! Juvia wants to be with Grey-sama!**

**2000:*face palmed* Man! I forgot. I was to focus on Lucy's P.O.V**

**2000: I'll try next chapter!**

** See ya all later!**

** _ - Gfantasy2000_**


	3. The Eclipse

**2000: Thank you all for reading my book! *bow***

**Gajeel: Hey! You're just like shrimp!**

**2000: What the-! Where did you come from!**

**Levy: Gajeel! I am really sorry, 2000. But please, continue.**

**2000: Uhh... *confused face***

**Lily: Gfantasy2000 does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, these two love birds will be with each other already.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAGICAL WORLD<span>**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The solar eclipse will come in about an hour, and in the meantime, everyone was preparing. The members set tables  
>and chairs outside the guild and placed down food (and hiding it from Natsu). I don't know why they are<br>making a big deal, but hey, it's Fairy Tail.

I was holding a box filled with snacks when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi, bunny girl!"

"Oh, hey, Gajeel. What's up?"

"Oh, well, you see..."

Was it me, or was he blushing?

"I was wondering, have you seen shrimp? We were supposed to meet up at the park, but she didn't show  
>up.."<p>

*evil smile*

"Oh, so you too are dating now?"

That caught our scary matchmaker's ears as she passed by.

"What was that? Who's dating who?"

"Well, I think that Gajeel here.."

"Bunny girl you better shut your mouth,"

"Is dating our dear friend, Levy," I finished with a small smile.

Mira squeeled and Gajeel and I had to clamp our ears.

"When!? Where!? How!?" She begged for answers.

"OI, bunny girl, I will get you."

*sticks out tounge*

Gajeel looked as if he was about to explode

"I think Gajeel has a soft spot for Levy," I whispered to Mira and she started to giggle.

I forgot how good his listening was and said,"How about you, Lucy? What's with you and Salamander"** (A/N I sort**  
><strong>of forgot if Gajeel gave Natsu a nickname, so I'm sorry if it's wrong)<strong>

"Natsu?" I started to laugh, "You gotta be joking! We are best friends and partners! Anyway, I would never fall for  
>a dense idiot like him!"<p>

Mira was deep in thought when I heard Grey yelling.

"Oi, Flame brain! Watch where you are going!"

"What did you just call me, Stripper?!"

*sigh*

"See, why would I fall for him?" I asked.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Bunny girl must be a bigger idiot than Natsu.

*face palmed*

Mira giggled,"Well, Lucy, I have to get going. Master will need my help," and with a wave, she left.

I knew what she was up too. She was thinking of a plan to put this two idiots together.

**_40 MINUTES HAVE PASSED_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The eclipse was about to happen and the guild memebers were outside. I looked around looking for  
>Levy, but I didn't see her anywhere. I looked over to Gajeel, and he looked nervous.<p>

'Why won't he just run and look for her!' I thought.

I started to get worried, but I overheard Natsu yell, "IGNEEL!"

**NON-MAGICAL WORLD**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was on the roof, missing P.E. not like I was looking forward for it. I knew if I was there, I will be  
>Natsu's target.<p>

An eclipse was about to happen, and no body really cared. I do though and I find it interesting. People said that  
>when the eclipse occur, you are able to go to a different dimension! <strong>(AN not real!)** Of course, I don't  
>believe it, but it did catch my attention. I studied about it when I was litte.<p>

I was thinking about it when finally, the moon blocked the sun.

**MAGICAL WORLD**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'Igneel?'  
>Natsu started to sniff the air furiously and at the same time, Wendy and Gajeel said,<p>

"Grandeeney!" "Metalicana!"

They all darted to the forest, leaving all the guilds stare where they went with confusion.  
>Then, after a few sceonds, a bright flash came from the forest.<p>

We just stared, and Master broke the confusion.

"Look for them! It might have been a trap!"

We all raced towards the woods and I thought, " What the heck just happened?"

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I don't know why I went to look for Metalicana, I mean, why should I care! He left me, but I want  
>answers. There was something I also smelled. Blood. And it was Levy's.<p>

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I smelled her, Grandeeney! After so long, I will finally see her! I was so excited as Natsu, Gajeel and I ran  
>towards our parents smell. I know why Gajeel came with us, I smelled it too. And I know Natsu did too. But we<br>didn't had time to talk with the guild, because the smell was very faint and we were afraid to loose  
>contact with it.<p>

**NON-MAGICAL WORLD**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We were playing basketball for P.E. I stopped for a second to rest and looked around.

*evil smile*

'She's not here. I guess she learned her lesson,' I thought as I wiped my forehead.

I saw Grey with the ball and Gajeel blocking... what was his name again... oh yeah Freed.

I then heard someone call for me, it was Wendy.

"Natsu!" she yelled from the doors and waving.

All of a sudden, I saw a big flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza: Ahem.<strong>

** *comes behind me as I eat***

**Erza: Forgetting something?**

** *gives a death glare with an evil aura surrounding her***

**2000: Shiz**

** *jumps out of window and starts running for my life***

** *finally stops until the other side of the country***

** *takes deep breath***

**2000: Thank you everyone and see you all later!**

** *hand lands on my shoulder***

**Erza: Where do you think you are going?**

** HELLPPP MEEEE!**

** Later In The Guild **

**_Missing:_**

**_ Gfantasy2000_**

**_ last seen: running for her life from a cake crazed red hair_**


	4. Confused

**Ok, I think I made A LOT of mistakes.**  
><strong>First, Uncle Lance is Jude's brother, not father.. I don't know what I was thinking.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm sorry if I mispelled some words, it's just that I don't even bother double checking the chapter<strong>  
><strong>I had just written until later on.<strong>  
><strong>In the bottom, I'll explain other things.<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere In Fiore.<strong>

***enters a dark room and hears typing***

**2000: OH THANK GODDNESS YOU FOUND ME! S-she told me if I didn't write her part in this chapter she'll..**

***someone comes up behind you***

**Erza: Gfantasy2000 does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAGICAL WORLD<span>**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Gajeel, Wendy and I followed the smell, but we reached a clear field with markings on the ground.

"What the-"

All of a sudden, I saw a bright flash.

* * *

><p>I felt something hit my head and fell on the floor.<p>

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelled while rubbing my head.

I looked down and I saw this weird object. "Huh, what's this?" I asked and picked it up.

"Natsu, did I hit you that hard on the head that you forgot about basketball?" said a voice in front of me.

It was Gray, but the thing was he was wearing clothes! IT'S A MIRACLE! But, he the clothes he was wearing looked odd. I never seen it before. **(A/N Let's just say, Natsu never saw a jersey before)** "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Haha, Natsu. It's not like what you wear is very fashionable also," he joked.

"What was the, Ice Stripper?"

He looked surprise, "Since when did you start calling me ice stripper?"

I looked at him, confused. Grey shaked his head and said, "Well, hurry up, Natsu! Shoot the dang ball!"

Now I was more confused.

He looked at me, noticing the confusion on my face,"Can someone take Natsu to the nurse? I think I damaged his brain."

2 boys stepped forward and tried to guide me to... where ever he said, but I was finally taking a good look at where I was. I was in a large room with a lot of people my age, some were fooling around, others were playing.

"Oi, Salamander," I turned around and saw Gajeel wearing the same weird clothes as Gray.

The other boys looked at us, confused. I heard one whispered, "Salamander? What kind of nickname is that?"

He looked at me, and we were both wondering what the heck was going on.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" someone called to us. We turned and saw Wendy as she ran and hugged us both.

"Hey! What is a grade school doing here?" yelled Gray. The three of us gave confused faces.

**Gray's P.O.V**

*sweat dropped*

'I think they lost their minds or something,' I thought.

"Don't take Natsu to the nurse, instead take the three of them outside for some fresh air. I think  
>the heat got to them," I said.<p>

"Hey, you don't make the rules," called out our gym teacher from a bench.

I glared at him,"You do remember we can ruin your life? You wouldn't want us to tell your dear wife what you  
>have been doing lately, do you?"<p>

He looked pale and said,"Bring them outside."

As Cameron and Anthony walked them out the doors, I thought,'What the heck is up with them? It's like the  
>forgot who they were and came from a different planet!" I then chuckled. 'It's probably another one of Natsu's<br>skemes.'

**OUTSIDE**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When we left that room, we stood in a hallway with many windows. Outside, it was a warm, sunny day and a big tree was in the view. I looked around, people around my age were carrying books, bags, but they were careful not to go near us.

When they passed by us, they lowered their heads and started to walk quicky. We overheard some poeple talk near their lockers.

"Did you hear about Jellal and Erza?"

"You mean the student body president Erza?"

"Yeah, those two are a thing now."

"But what about that other girl..."

"Ultear? No way, and anyway, she goes to** that** school. There's no way he would fall for her since she attends** there**."

We all looked at each other and we were thinking the same thing. Since when did Erza and Jellal started to date?

Meanwhile, in another convosation.

"Oh, my gosh! Can you believe that rude Laxus actally got a date to next month's Valentine's dance?"

"Really!? With who! Whoever she is, she must be like all his other exs."

"It's Lisanna Strauss!"

I looked over to the girls who were talking, taking interest. Laxus likes Lisanna? SINCE WHEN? I gave a weird face that made Wendy start to giggle.

"Who would have known! That girl is SOO sweet, I wonder what Mira had to say about it."

"Actually, it was Mira who setted them up."

"That's our school's matchmaker for you."

Erza and Jellal dating?! LISANNA AND LAXUS DATING!

"Where the hell are we!" I yelled, making a lot of people turn to look at us.

I felt a tug on my shirt. "Natsu, we shouldn't cause a lot of attention," said Wendy.

RING RING RING

The three of us had to cover our ears. (They do have good hearing, and I already go deaf to my school bell.)

"What is that noise!" Gajeel yelled.

I still had my ears covered until it quieted down.

*sigh of relief*

Then, I smelled it. _Vanilla_.

I saw a blonde coming towards us, but once she noticed us, she looked down and started to walk rather fast.

She passed by us, but I grabbed her by the wrist. She wore glasses and had a big sweater, but my nose isn't wrong.

"Luce?"

She tried to hide her face, but once she heard me call her Luce, her brown eyes met mine.

"Do you know where we are? Everyone is saying weird stuff."

She stared at me with anger and hatred and threw her arm, making me let go of her.

"Natsu, is this another one of your tricks, because I had have enough of it,"she said, coldly.

I just stared at her as she walked away.

"Boy, I never knew bunny-girl can be that scary and also, to you," said Gajeel.

"What the heck is going on!" I yelled furiously, still demanding an answer even though I knew, I wouldn't get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>

*groan*

I woke up in a field with weird purple markings on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked as I scratched my head. I looked around until I saw 2 bodies.

Gajeel and Wendy.

"You guys!" I yelled, as I shaked them.

A groan came from Gajeel, "Stop it, Natsu, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Me too," said Wendy, as she tried to stand up.

They all finally started to take in their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Gajeel.

I was about to say something when I heard a sweet voice yelling, "Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! Where are you!?"

"Over here!" I yelled back.

"Doofus!" Gajeel said as he smacked the back of my head. "What if that was a kidnapper?"

I didn't answer, but something about that voice made me trust whoever the owner was.

We heard rustles until a blonde hair girl came towards us. And let's just say, she was hot.

I looked over to Gajeel and his jaws were open, and Wendy stared her, admiring.

The girl had brown eyes with shoulder length blonde hair and is tied with a ribbon. She wore a blue mini-skirt and white and blue tank top (I'm not good with explaining clothes) and high-heeled boots. She also had a belt with gold and silver keys, and it looked like she had a pink tattoo on the back of her right hand.

She stopped to take a breath, "There you were! We were looking for you guys! How can you run away from the eclipse!"

She pouted, "You know how much I was looking forward for it."

I couldn't say anything, I just stared at her, and my heart stopped.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I-I.. w-w-well.. i-it's just that," I tried to explain, but Wendy butted in.

"Hi, um, miss?"

The girl looked at her, shocked. "Since when did you call me miss, Wendy?"

Now this time, Wendy was shocked. "How do you know my name?"

She rolled her eyes,"Oh, come on you guys! This isn't funny. Anyway, Master will be angry if he finds out that there was no trap and that you guys ruined the celebration. Now let's go back to the guild."

We all looked at each other, Guild? What is that? Is that some mental hospital?

Then something blue and furry hit my face.

"NATSUUU! Thank goodness you are safe!" it said.

"MMFFUUMMFFKK" I tried to say something but that thing covered my mouth.

I pulled it away and then yelled. Exactly, all of us, except for that pretty blonde, yelled. What hit  
>me was a blue cat. No, a FLYING BLUE CAT. That cat had white wings behind him and talked.<p>

I looked over to the blonde, but she looked calm.

"Happy! Where are the others? Tell them we'll meet them in the guild. Oh, and make sure you tell Erza last," she looked at us with a worried face, "We should give them time to run away before she gets her hands on them. She did dropped her strawberry cheesecake when Natsu accidentally pushed her."

"Aye!" the cat did a salute and, I will NEVER get use to it, flew away.

The girl turned around to look at all of us.

"What's wrong with you guys? It looks like you just saw a ghost," but before we could ask what on earth was that thing, someone else popped up.

"Hey, look, it's Wendy, Gajeel, and Flame head."

Flame-head? But then I noticed who it was.

Gray.

Oh, I was so glad to see him, at least some one that I really knew was here.

But, I also realized... He had no clothes on except for his boxers.

Wendy, still being a young girl, covered her eyes. I looked over to the girl, thinking she'll  
>do the same but instead, she sighed.<p>

"Gray.."

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes."

"WHAT THE-" he said as he looked down on his body, realizing he was almost naked. He started to run back from where he came from, yelling, "Where's my clothes!" over and over again.

About 5 minutes passed and he came back with a white collared shirt and pants.

He sighed, "I still don't know how I'm doing it without noticing."

He looked over to the girl, "Sorry to miss the eclipse, we knew you and Levy were looking forward for it."

Did Gray know this chick? I will ask about her later when she's gone.

"Hey, no worries. Actually, everyone was looking forward for it."

He looked over to the three of us,"So did you found them?"

"Found who?" asked Gajeel.

The girl and Gray looked at each other, "Your parents! That was the reason why you ran off in the first place."

"Our parents? Why would we be looking for them?" asked Wendy.

Know they both looked nervous and started to talk together.

"Do you think it was a trap?"

"Probably. We should go now and talk to Master. We shouldn't let them wait."

**14 MINUTES LATER**

We reached a small tavern and had the word, Fairy Tail. Also, the tattoo design on the girl's hand was  
>on a banner.<p>

Gray kicked the doors opened and yelled, "We're back!"

I looked around and thought,'Everyone I know is here!'

Everyone looked at us with hunger. "You guys better have an explanation."

On a bar stool stood a small man wearing a jester's outfit.

"Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu. Care to explain what happened?"

All of us gulped. I knew everyone here except for him, also, he had a scary aura around him.

**SLAM**

We turned around to see a very mad red head. Also, her aura was scarier than that old man.

"Natsu. I think it's time we had a little chat."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so let's explain what I got wrong..<strong>

**Uncle Lance is Jude's brother, NOT father.**

**When I said that everyone didn't want to torture the NON-MAGICAL Lucy, well, actually, it's just Natsu, his gang, and their fan girls who wants to bully her.**

**Mira, Erza and the others (except for Levy) didn't know that the new girl was being bullied because they weren't in the cafeteria when the incident occurred.**

** See you all later! *waves***

**_-Gfantasy2000_**


	5. Prophecy

**Sorry, but I might be late to update my stories because this month, I am REALLY busy.**

**Thank you all for reading my book! It means the world to me! Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and/or followed**

**_YuukiChanShadowTheifOfThereal_****m : I am very sorry if it happens to be short, this is my first fanfic so I have to get use to writing **  
><strong>a lot. But thanks for reading my book! :)<strong>

**_Rin Ice Miyako_**** : Thanks! :)**

**Also, the non-magical Lucy's told evryone her name is Lana Crim (but it is still Lucy Heartfilia.. remember how she wanted **  
><strong>to keep her identity a secret?)<strong>

**Now, to make things clear..**

**NM _ _ 's P.O.V = Non-Magical _ _'s P.O.V**  
><strong>_ _'s = Magical _ _'s P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Eclipse..<em>

_SLAM_

_We turned around to see a very mad red head. Also, her aura was scarier than that old man._

_"Natsu. I think it's time we had a little chat."_

* * *

><p><strong><span> MAGICAL WORLD<span>**

**NM Natsu's P.O.V**

The air got a lot more colder and it was harder to breath.

"Oh, he's in for it," I heard Gray whisper to the blonde hair girl. She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look.

I gulped and looked around, but it seems no one will help me get out of here. I looked over to Gajeel and Wendy but they were to scared to move.

I don't know why I'm scared. I'm NEVER scared, but by the looks everyone gave me, it looked like they were picking what flowers to put on my grave.

"I'm sorry! I tried to hold her back... but she's scary!" said that blue cat coming from behind her.

"NATSU! You made me drop my cake!" the red head girl yelled.

Cake? She's giving me a death glare, for a CAKE!? When I looked closely, I finally realized who it was.

"Erza?" I yelled with a surprised tone.

Since when did the student body president get pissed over some cake? She hates cake! Also, she isn't really that scary, unless you are in the student council and you forget to give in some paperwork. Or when you got on her nerves.

I started to look at her from head to toe.

She had on an armour with a blue skirt and black boots. I could see up on her left upper arm a bit of the same sign  
>that was on the blonde's hand and on the building but is blue.<p>

She never wore these kind of stuff. She usually wore her school uniform... like EVERY DAY.

Before I knew it, she was in front of me giving a look that will

I forgot how to breath and I heard the small old man coughed.

"Erza, before you go on killing Natsu, can we ask them what happened?"

She nodded and took a step back but still gave me the death glare.

The old man looked at Gajeel, Wendy and I and so did everyone else. It's like they were waiting for us to tell them what is going on.

"Uh..w-well," Wendy stuttered. She had a problem with talking to people she wasn't familiar with and talking  
>to people in a big crowd.<p>

"Wendy, it's ok. Just tell us," the blonde hair girl told her gently and placed her hand on her shoulder.

'I still don't know her name,' I thought

Wendy seemed to calmed down to the girl and said,

"Well, it started when I forgot I had Natsu's lunch so I ran to the high scholar's side of the school.

**(A/N There is one school for elementary and high school students. The school is BIG)**

I remembered he had gym that time so I ran to the gymnasium. He was playing basket-ball and I called out to him. The next thing I knew, we were in a field with Gajeel and then this girl,"she pointed to the blonde,"found us. Then, Gray came and we went to this place."

I was smiling, happy that my sister actually talked to a big crowd. I looked around but only saw confused faces.

"School? What is that?"

**(A/N Some mages are in the ages where they are supposed t be in school and since they aren't I thought that there was**  
><strong>no school there... Lucky for them.)<strong>

"Gym?"

"Weren't they with us before they ran off?"

A woman with long, white hair looked over to the old man and gave a worried look.

"Master? Do you think a spell made them forget stuff and replaced them with odd memories. I mean, they can't even remember Lucy's name.. or even Lucy herself!"

'Mira? What is she doing here? I thought she was supposed to be in **that** school,'

I thought then I realized that the girl's name is Lucy.

_Lucy, what a sweet name_.

I shook my head. '**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!**' No other girl back at school made my heart beat. Also, there were a lot of girls that will listen to me and do what I ask them to. So why am I feeling this way now. I am the scary, cold, heartless Natsu. When did I become soft?

I then again realized, I was staring at the girl.

She gave us a worried look, "Do you guys remember me at all?"

Gajeel shook his head, "Never seen you before until we just met."

Then the blue STILL FLYING cat flew towards us and said, "Natsu, you remember me too? Right?"

"Uh, no. I would know if I met a flying talking cat."

The cat looked as if I just ripped his heart. He flew to Lucy and hugged her.

"LUSHIEEE! N-Nastu said h-he doesn't r-remember me!" he said in between sobs.

"Wait, if you can't remember me or Happy.."

'Happy? Weird name to give a cat.'

"... how do you still remember Gray?" Lucy asked.

I put my shoulder around Gray's neck.

"Well, because we've been best friends since we were kids!"

I don't know why, but when I'm near this girl, I can't help but be nice.

**(A/N Ok, he doesn't really know the non-magical Lucy, so he didn't fall in love with her.. yet. He only **  
><strong>knew the magical Lucy for like 30 minutes, but he feel in love. If her knew the non-magical Lucy more, he would have fallen<strong>  
><strong>in love with her.)<strong>

Gray shook his body, making me drop my arm. "Since when were we best friend flame-brain?"

I gave him a confused look then laughed, "Is this one of **your** jokes Gray? Because really, I never thought you were good at acting. I mean dropping us in a field, letting a hot girl..." Lucy blushed " .. find us and then act as if we lost our minds is a good prank. I don't know why I didn't thought of it earlier. Also, I can't believe you got the prez and Mira  
>to join in your act."<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" said Gray.

"This isn't some joke, Natsu. And if you are the one playing us, well, you should wish you are under a spell or else I'll knock you and Gajeel out before you even say 'We're joking'," said the scary red head.

'She can't hurt little kids, eh?' I thought.

The old man said, "No, they are not under a spell. They are telling the truth."

He crossed his arms and legs and lowered his head.

"I can't believe they actually accomplished it."

"Master, what are you not telling us?" asked Erza.

"I have to tell the council, immediately," he said, ignoring her and headed towards the stairs.

"Why had they gone there. I should have stopped them," everyone heard the Master mumbled before he slammed the door to his office.

"What the hell is going on? I haven't seen Master this worried, and when was Natsu and I best friends?" Gray yelled.

"I don't know, but I think I can ask Crux," said Lucy as she pulled out a silver key.

'What the heck is she gonna do with a key?' I thought. I looked over to Gajeel and Wendy who were awfully quiet and they  
>just shrugged.<p>

She held the key up in the air and yelled,

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

Then lights start to surround her and suddenly, this cross with a white moustache and a medieval-like outfit, appeared.

I put my face close to it and thought, 'What the hell is this thing? Wait.. this JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE.. and that girl just.. SUMMONED it.'

It seemed like the craziness of this place disappeared once I saw that blue cat.

All of a sudden, the thing opened his eyes.

"AHHH" I yelled and fell on my butt.

The cross ignored me and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Yes, well we would like to know what is going on and what happened to Natsu, Gajeel and We..."

Before she could even finish, a door slammed and we saw a group... a weird looking group actually.

There was guy with a waist long green hair; bangs swiped to one side of his face and strands of hair sticking out from each side of his head which looks like thunderbolts; he wears a knee-length wide collar coat with large cuffs.

Another guy with blue and black hair and was wearing a metal visor; he has large shoulder pads each with a skull and a dark band circles his waist which holds up a waist guard. The weird thing about him, dolls are floating and following him.

There was a girl with them and she looked like the normal one of the bunch, light brown hair and dark brown eyes and she wears  
>an oval glasses.<p>

"H-help! Please! I don't know what came of him but he lost conscious and when he woke up, he forgot who we were!" yelled  
>the green head.<p>

I saw behind him was a blonde man with spiky strands. There was a lightning bolt scar on his right eye and just by that  
>scar, I knew who he was.<p>

"Laxus!" I yelled.

The blonde man looked up and saw a smiling pink head. "Natsu! Glad to see you, these people says they know me, but I don't even  
>know them!" The he leaned in and whispered, "I didn't want to be mean or anything but they creep me out a bit. I couldn't say anything mean to them."<p>

That's Laxus for you. The nice one out of all of us.

**Normal P.O.V**

The trio just looked from Laxus and to Natsu.

Then it clicked in their mind that Laxus was actually happy to see Natsu.

Freed grabbed Laxus by the shoulders and shook him then yelled, "What the heck Laxus! Since when were you and Natsu  
>close!"<p>

Laxus looked over to Natsu and gave him a _help-me-I-don't-know-what's-going-on_ look.

Erza went over to Freed and said, "Calm down Freed. We were just going to ask one of Lucy's celestrial spirit what's going on. Apparently, it happened to Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy."

"So technically, all the dragon slayers," said Evergreen.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Of course!" I yelled, causing the whole guild to look at me, but I didn't care, I was happy I had finally found out what was going on.

Then I put my right hand on my chin and mumbled, "If that's what's going on then..."

I frowned and ran up to Master's room and closed Crux's gate.

'That can't be what's happening. If that is, we are in one HUGE trouble.'

I heard the guild yell back at me:

"Wait, Lucy!"

"Tell us what's going on!"

I didn't bother to tell them my theory, I needed to talk to Master first.

I opened the door, forgetting to knock and closed it behind me.

Master was writing a letter and I'm guessing to the council.

"Master, please tell me this isn't happening."

He looked up and said, "Sadly, it is, my dear child. It's starting."

"Master, you don't suppose you know where the person is?"

He sighed, "No child. I do not, and it's best if that person stays in hiding a bit longer."

My head was swarming with the prophecy I heard of when I was little. It is an ancient prophecy, that is why no one else in the guild understands what is going on. I read it in my mother's library after she died. I was so sad that I only stayed in the library and I read every single book. I came across this old book filled with with prophecies. I happened to remember every single one.

I left the office and everyone surrounded me with questions.

**NM Natsu's P.O.V**

When Lucy left the office of that old man, she looked dazed, like she was sleep walking but with her eyes open.

When people started to ask her questions, she just ignored them and walked over to a stool.

Gray was about to go over and ask her some stuff but Erza held him back, "Whatever she just figured out, she will tell us later.  
>I think it shocked her and she needs to cool down a bit."<p>

He nodded.

Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and I sat in a table and Erza and Gray sat across from us.

"So you guys don't know where you are?" Gray asked.

We all shook our heads and he sighed. "It's like we have to start from the beginning all over again."

"Well, we are in the guild, Fairy Tail," Gray said slowly like we were in kindergarten.

He continued, "Guilds are formed by mages to take jobs, get Jewels, which is money in case you forgot about that, train and  
>get stronger. Fairy Tail is one of the most famous and popular guilds in all of Fiore and that," he pointed to the symbols<br>we have been seeing," is our guild's symbol also..."

"Wait, mages, as in wizards and magic stuff?" Gajeel said as he cut Gray off.

"Yes, mine is ice make magic while Erza here," he said as he pointed to the red head, "has requip magic. Like the name the name, I use ice while Erza can change her armours and weapons. You already saw Lucy's'. She's a celestrial mage. She uses keys to summon spirits.

We all thought, 'Liars,' and I could tell they knew we didn't believe them so Gray, somehow shirtless went in a stance pose. His left palm was faced up while his right fist was clenched and rested on his left palm.

At the same time, Erza stood straight and yelled, "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor."

Cold air surrounded Gray while lights surrounded Erza.

Gray held a mini ice figure of the guild's symbol and Erza stood there wearing an armour that looked like an angel. We just stood there, shocked. Where the hell are we? Since when did they use magic, and why are we the only one not surprised of this. Everyone here didn't even looked surprised of this. Then I remembered what Gray said, that everyone in a guild has magic.

"Sooo, do we have magic also?" Gajeel asked curiously even know he knows we don't.

"Of course you do," Erza said.

Gajeel's jaw opened, and so did the others. We would know if we had magic.

Gray sighed,"You guys are know as '_dragon slayers_'. You all, except for you Laxus, were raised by dragons.."

'Dragons? Even that exist here?!'

Erza continued, "You gained your 'parents' magic. Wendy, you were raised by the sky dragon, Grandeeney. Gajeel, you were raised by the iron dragon, Metalicana. Laxus, you were not raised by a dragon but uses the Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. And Natsu, you were raised by Igneel, the fire dragon."

'Whoa! A fire dragon! Go figure!' I thought sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you can't remember any of this! Just before the eclipse happened, you were running towards the forest, looking for your parents."

"It's because that never happened. Not to them anyway," Lucy said from behind us.

"What do you mean Lucy?" I asked. Right after I said that, she gave a sad expression.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Lucy_.

He called me Lucy, not Luce. Now I know for certain.

"You aren't our Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus," I said.

I caught the whole guild's attention.

"What do you mean they aren't them? Of course they are!" said someone.

"You don't understand,do you? Look, they don't even remember who half of us are, they don't remember about their magic or their parents. They are not our dragon slayers."

"Then who are they?" asked Gray.

"They are Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus, but they come from a different world. A world similar to Edolas, but with absolutely no magic. Our dragon slayer's are in their world, probably more confused of what is going on."

Everyone was quiet, and Erza said, "Lucy, are you certain of this? How do you even know in the first place?"

I sighed, remembering the prophecy.

_"Those who have the powers of the mythical creatures,_

_ bare a destiny that holds the lives of those they love in risk_

_ When the light is covered by dark_

_ Evil searches for the blood of the highest_

_ Those who bare the powers shall leave and protect the highest_

_ But be careful_

_ for every choice will have to be made_

_ with consequences."_

* * *

><p><strong>2000: Sorry if it's short and I am sorry it took long to update. Well, gotta go!<strong>

**Mystery person: NO, not until you write my part.**

**2000: *whimper***

**Mystery Person: You should be glad I gave you a friend**

**You: *moan* Where am I?**

**(It is not Erza who kidnapped 2000... I wonder who)**

**Until next time! *waves***

_**-Gfantasy2000**_


	6. Authors note

Due to some personal issues, I won't be able to write for a while, but do not worry, I will still write this story from time to time. Please forgive me. 


End file.
